Bounds that Bind us
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Ryou is an angel, Bakura is a demon. They are in love with each other, but what will happen when their love is not accepted in both races. BxR, MxM, SxY Yaoi
1. At the beginning

**Summary:** Ryou is an angel, Bakura is a demon. They are in love with each other, but what will happen when their love is not accepted in both races. BxR, MxM Yaoi

**A/N**: Catlover: HELLOOOO X3

DCatlover: Why are you making a new fanfic? I thought you said you where going to make a new chapter for 'A thief in the night'.

Catlover: I know, but in my vacation I came up with this wonderful idea.

DCatlover: O-kaaay…

Catlover: But the next thing I do, after this chapter is done, will be making a new chapter for 'A thief in the night'.

DCatlover: Sooo… anything more you wanted to say…

Catlover: Yes… Enjoy the fanfic! (_Runs away_)

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh, that's why I'm writing fan fiction.(note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: This story contains Yaoi, so no like, no read

**Note:** "Blah" is speaking

'Blah' is thinking…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

16:00 PM…

Bakura sped up his bat-like wings to fasten to his goal.

Bakura sighed. He was going to be late again. Only because his stupid work, his boss had let him work 30 minuets longer as he normally would.

See Bakura wasn't just anybody, and defiantly not like a normal hardworking demon. Oh no! Bakura was far more too _special _for that.

Bakura was one of the most powerful, high ranked demons in the country. He was chosen to be a captain, of a five star solider base. And only the strongest soldiers could make it that high.

In the beginning Bakura was a solider to. But as the teen grew older he was good enough to be a captain, let alone smarter.

Now normally not anyone could be a captain for someone like Bakura's age. The teen was barely older then a thousand years, which wasn't very old if you looked at the previous captains, who where hundreds or sometimes thousands of years older as he was.

No, the main reason -other than his unbelievingly high IQ or his amazing fighting skills-, was his past life (the life he had when he was human).

In his life Bakura was a thief, or Tomb robber to be precise.

In his past life, when he was young, Bakura had seen his family and village burn down for the pharaoh who once lived back then, had stolen many things and had killed many people -good and bad- to survive. But when he wanted to take revenge on his family and friends, he was killed by the pharaoh's most powerful high priest.

So, with all those things together, Bakura seemed to be the most perfect captain they had in ages.

But nobody ever seemed to understand, why Bakura always had a hurry to leave the place, or why he always seemed to daydream about something. If the day was over Bakura would be quicker gone as lightning would have. Some said that it was because his age, they would say 'He's young and free, that lucky bastard'.

But the real reason, for Bakura's hurry was the person sitting under the large Oak tree. A beautiful _angel boy_ who looked a lot like him. He had the same white hair as Bakura, only less spiky. The boy had the same paleness like him too, but one of the most visible differences where their eyes. Bakura's eyes where red-violet while the boy's eyes where a pretty soft green colour.

There where differences between their wings to. The wings the boy had where beautiful as every feather shined like a pearl. On the other side were Bakura's wings just plain black, like every demon had.

Another difference where the clothes they had on. Bakura was dressed in tight black leather pants and an even tighter blood red T-shirt. He had to wear a cloak too, his boss said it was to look _a bit _formal for being a captain.

The boy on the other hand, was dressed in a white overall and a soft light blue T-shirt, which made his eyes even more beautiful.

"Bakura!" The boy shrieked happily as Bakura landed on the ground next to him.

Bakura smiled as he captured the young angel in his arms, and kissed the boy soundly on his soft lips.

"Good afternoon Ryou-koi" Bakura murmured as he hold the angel close to him.

"Mmmm… you're late today Bakura" The boy, now called Ryou, said softly enjoying the warmth of being in the arms of his koi.

"I'm sorry for that my love…" Bakura said as he gave Ryou another soft kiss. "…But my boss let me do some extra work today"

"You're forgiven" Ryou said happily, his eyes shining like beautiful green diamonds, that where filled with love and caring. "I couldn't be mad at you anyways"

Bakura smiled again and gave Ryou a now deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around the little angel. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tongue curled around his, both fighting for dominance.

When they let go of each other, Ryou went to sit back under the Oak tree. Bakura let himself gently lay on the ground, with his head in Ryou's lap.

"So how was your day today" Bakura asked Ryou.

"It was exhausting" Ryou said with a sigh, while he began to stroke Bakura's hair.

Ryou had the job of a healing angel.

Now anyone would have asked what would be so exhausting about healing. It was harder than someone would think. The whole day Ryou did nothing else but, pluck some herbs in the warm sun, then clean the herbs, and then he would have to cut it. When that was done you had to boil the herbs into a flubby goo and make sure it was save to drink it all.

And that was only the potions class, there where lessons about healing by hand and healing from far away, after that.

Ryou was a healer of the highest classes. Next to his studies of healing, Ryou tried to learn the basics of fighting and archery too. To bad he wasn't very good at it.

Bakura sighed and looked up at the tree. Here under the large Oak tree, the small lake that was next to it and the small grassy field, where the only places where a demon and a angel could meet each other. It was a place between good and evil, heaven and hell, and they where both aloud to come here. Many angels or demons didn't know about this place, nor did they care. 'Falling in love with your enemy was ridicules and a waste of time' they would usually say.

Bakura thought back when he had first met Ryou. He was a soldier back then, and he had one of his first battles with some angels. He had fallen from the sky, almost landing on the Oak tree, wounded.

Ryou was at that time washing some herbs in the lake, and saw him lying unconscious on the ground.

It was a good thing that Ryou saw him, or else Bakura might have died. The first thing Ryou did was cleaning up his wounds, and doing some healing. He had a first aid kid with him so Ryou had bandaged some of his wounds too.

When it was night time, Ryou was still with him. Bakura remembered that Ryou had his arms and wings around him, just to keep him warm from the cold night breeze. He couldn't forget the warm feathery wings around him, or the warmth of his angel's body, or the soft spoken words of comfort and gentleness.

The next morning had come, and Bakura was totally healed. Later that day Ryou and Bakura separated, and had gone of to their homes. Both of them told nothing about the incident at home.

When they met each other again on the same spot as ever, they decided to be friends.

Every day they came back to the same spot to talk about their lives, their chrushes and their other personal things.

But as the time passed, their friendship grew to something more… they fell in love with each other…

And that was another problem. Heaven and Hell didn't accept demon x angel couples, _even worse _was, if they would catch you with another being, other than yourself, you could get a terrible punishment.

Another problem, was: what if you get caught, or which side. If they fond it out in Hell, you would probably be 1) do slave work and slowly die, 2) be separated from your love, or 3) a nice combination of both. All 3 options weren't very _attracting_.

And they didn't know what heaven had for then. Probably not very nice either…

Bakura sighed for what had to be the tenth time in a whole hour, looking away from the sky to look at Ryou. He smiled at what he saw. Ryou had dozen of in to sleep, his beautiful perfect round face, was looking relaxed, while he was snoring gently.

Bakura pushed himself of the ground to sit next to his little angel. He gently lifted Ryou up from his place and sat him on his lap. Ryou nuzzled Bakura's as he wrapped his arms around him. Bakura gave Ryou one last small kiss on his forehead, before falling into a slumber too.

Both of them didn't notice someone was looking at them, someone with red with black spiked hair, and two innocent violet eyes, who where currently looking at them in shock…

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Two days later…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

19:00 AM…

Ryou was sobbing, the other angels had somehow found out somehow about his and Bakura's relationship, and they had now locked him up in jail…

Someone had seen them… 'is this the end?' Ryou thought bitterly, as he looked at the beautiful wand clock. One hour… and then the judgement from Yami, one of the most important men in heaven, would give him his punishment, for having a relationship with a demon…

Ryou didn't care anymore, he loved every minute he had spend with Bakura. He couldn't wait to see Bakura again, even if they had only been separated for a few hours. He missed him.

A soft murmur, shook Ryou out of his train of thoughts. Ryou looked at his friend Yugi, who was looking to be deep in thoughts. Every now and then Yugi would look up at him, looking like he committed a crime, and look the other way.

_**DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…**_

…_**Scene change…**_

Bakura looked at the high throne Yami was sitting on. He had been realised, and was almost been hugged to death by Ryou. As soon as the bonds that had been on his wrists came of Ryou had healed him.

"So, about your punishment, Ryou… what should I give to you two?" Yami began. Yami wasn't one of long speeches, he was always strait to the point. Everybody knew what Ryou had done anyways…

"Hmmm… should I lock you two up for a lifetime? (separated of course) …or should I kill the demon…hmmm… you chose"

Yami couldn't help but smirk evilly as the angel and demon paled, it was so much fun to mess with peoples minds. He knew it wasn't a good quality for an angel, but he just couldn't help himself.

"…Buuuuut…since I'm in a good mood today, I'll give you both a test" He began. "You will both stay one year on earth, on the some spot together. However you will both forget about each other, if you two fall in love again in that one year, the demon is aloud to stay in heaven"

"And what if we don't make it" Ryou asked unsure.

"Then your love isn't pure, and you will both be locked up for a lifetime" Yami said.

"Fine" Bakura said. "We agree with your deal"

"But Bakura—"

"Ryou this is a one chance, its better than nothing" Bakura said.

"Okay" Ryou said while hugging Bakura, while Yami began to chant a spell.

Ryou and Bakura both fell asleep. Holding each other close. They where under the spell now…

"Take them to earth" Yami ordered the guards…

How long until they meet again…?

…_**Scene change…**_

Meanwhile Yugi was sobbing…

"Oh Ryou, I'm so sorry…"

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_happy squeal_) And its done! XD

DCatlover: Wow… I've never seen you use so much detail…I'm impressed…

Catlover: (O.O) DC, did you just say something nice?

DCatlover: No.

Catlover: (_holds her head_) I must be getting crazy… starting to hear things…

DCatlover: See you next time!

READ & REVIEW

…

…

…

Please?

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	2. Yugi's Reason

**Summary:** Ryou is an angel, Bakura is a demon. They are in love with each other, but what will happen when their love is not accepted in both races. BxR, MxM Yaoi

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody!

DCatlover: Hi…

Catlover: Yay I got reviews for this fic! More than I thought.

**Review responses:**

**To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru:**

I'm happy you like it so far. I don't blame you for being a nitpicky, my grammar sucks. English isn't my languish, and if Microsoft Word didn't have a spell-check there would be even more mistakes. (_hides in shame_) Ehehehe… what is a beta reader?... I'm such a rookie…

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

Whaaaa! don't cry! (_hugs and pets you_) I can't stand people crying, makes me sad too… glad you like the first chapter :DD

**To** **Youko:**

Hehehe XD don't you worry, I'm not going to stop this fic. Why would I stop it by the first chapter? I have so much ideas for this story. Our favourite couple is going to get some trouble in the next chapters.

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

Glad you like chapter five of 'A thief in the night'. The hat part was fun to write :3 I like angel x demon couples too, but this story is going to be a mix of a high school-love story and a angel x demon story.

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh, that's why I'm writing fan fiction.(note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: This story contains Yaoi, so no like, no read.

**Note:** "Blah" is speaking

'Blah' is thinking…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Clouds. Everywhere clouds. And sunshine too.

Today was a beautiful day in heaven. Little children angels giggled, and played hide and seek, the flowers where blooming and the sky was clear.

But all these wonderful things weren't noticed by the young teenage boy that was sitting in the grass outside.

The teen had spiked black hair with red streaks in it. His beautiful wide violet eyes, looked sadly at the ground. The boy didn't seem care that his pale violet robes got dirty in the soft grass. In fact, he didn't seen to care about all the things around him.

It was rare to see a young angel, so sad like that.

Yugi sighed, he was so alone now, and he knew it was his own fault. Not very long ago, he had seen Ryou and Bakura both taken away to earth. They where under the spell now.

He remembered the sad face Ryou had when he was parted from Bakura, and it was all because of him. Him and his selfish feelings.

He had sacrificed his best friend. He had done it all for one man. And that man just didn't seem to love him the way he did…

…Yami…

Yugi remembered where it started. The one day where it began. He had been lonely that day. His other friends where all too busy to give him some attention.

…_Flashback…_

It had been a hard day of work for him and Ryou, making potions, healing angels and plucking some herbs where all the things he had done today.

Right now, he had nothing to do, while Ryou was still working. Ryou was a harder working angel than he was and had to do some extra work.

His other friends where busy too, so he decided to do some volunteering work, at the training centre.

The training centre was a centre where angels trained to fight against possible attacks of demons and other creatures that could be a treat. Not many angels wanted to work there, because the training was very hard.

At the beginning the training centre didn't sound appealing to him. But when Yugi heard that Yami, one of the strongest angels worked there, he couldn't resist.

He had a crush on Yami for so long…even tough Yami wasn't a pure angel. In fact, if Yami didn't had angel wings, he could be the same as demon without wings.

People he knew always said it was strange for Yugi to love him. They looked almost the same! And Yami was the complete opposite of Yugi…

'Ohh well, you know what they say, opposites attract' Yugi thought happily.

When he came in the training centre is was peaceful and quiet. 'hmm… it's probably lunch time' Yugi thought.

He looked around the training centre see if he could find Yami, but he immediately wished he didn't…

Yami was as always, in the back of the large training rooms. Talking and flirting with the head angel of the training centre, Seto Kaiba.

Seto was the angel, who gave the other angels archery training. He was important for the training centre, because he gave a lot of his money (which he got from his old company, which was now out of business) to the training centre.

But that was not the only thing that made Seto popular. He was handsome, and he knew it. The only thing people didn't like about Seto was that he didn't show much emotion, and always looked in a bad mood.

Yugi sighed, Yami's eyes where always fixed on Seto. Those beautiful red eyes always looked at Seto with interest. God, how he wished those eyes would look at him in interest. If only for one time…

Seto on the other hand, didn't seem happy about the constant flirting. Sharp blue eyes, looked between extremely bored and slight annoyance. He was getting desperate and took every opportunity, to get out if this conversation.

His target was Yugi…

"Yugi, Hey! Yugi, nice to see you again" Seto's voice was sharp and didn't sound nice at all.

Yami immediately stopped his flirting to glare at Yugi. Who had dared to disturb him? Oh, wait it was that boy again… what was his name? o yeah, it was Yugi.

"Good morning Seto-sama, Yami-sama" Yugi murmured looking at the ground, avoiding their eyes. Seto's eyes where only cold, and Yami was probably glaring at him.

"Good morning Little one" Yugi looked up. "Little one", was one of Yami's favourite nicknames for him. Yami had nicknames for everyone, like Seto. He was called hottie, or cutesy, while the other angels got more meaner ones, like stupid or lazy-ass.

Yugi couldn't help but blush at the nickname. He looked at Yami's deep red eyes. They weren't filled with interest as he looked at him, at least not the same as for Seto…

"Can I be at your service today, master Seto?" Yugi mumbled softly.

"We are having a lunch right now Little one, its going to take two hours before we begin to train again" Yami answered Yugi's question calmly. "We have no work for you now, but maybe after the lunch…"

"Of course you are invited to join us, that is if you want too" Seto said, offering a glimpse of a smile to the shy boy.

"I'm flattered with your kind offer master Seto…" Yugi began shyly. "But I had made other plans with friends that time"

Yami looked quite relieved. Seto was always rather fond of the shy boy, and he didn't need any more rivals. Seto was his, and no one else.

Seto on the other hand was disappointed, though nobody could see it on his face, nor hear it from his voice.

"Oh, Okay Yugi, have a nice day" Seto said.

"You too Master Seto" Yugi said as he turned around to exit the centre, giving both a quick wave, and then leaving.

He actually wanted to stay there, but didn't want to look at Yami, flirting the whole time. It hurt…

When he was outside again, he began to ponder over Yami…

Yami still didn't give him a worthy look, he even looked annoyed to see him…. Seto on the other hand, had been kind to him. As always.

Come to think to it, Seto had always been kind to him…To the other angels he was always harsh, but to him…he even smiled at me today.

'Maybe he likes me…' Yugi thought dreamily.

Nah…

Everyone said that Seto Kaiba was asexual, and never gave anything enough interest other than his business, and his little brother…

Seto would never love him… right? And he was already in love with Yami…wasn't he?

Yugi looked at his watch, time had flown by quickly. Ryou was probably done with working right now…

Deciding to stop thinking about both males, he began to fly back to the healing school where he and Ryou had their lessons.

When he came to the school building he saw Ryou already flying away, into the thick fluffy clouds.

Now that he thought about it, Ryou was always from time to time away to God-knows-where. He never told Yugi where he was going, however Yugi never did ask.

Hmmm… maybe it was time to find out. What could it be? Ryou always was a person who liked to be alone, every once in a while…so maybe he's gone to some quiet spot.

He decided to only look at what Ryou was going to do. If Ryou wanted to be alone, he would leave Ryou without him noticing.

Yugi sped up into the sky to follow Ryou's aura. He was one of the few angels that could feel auras and sometimes it had come in handy.

Like now.

When he had flown for an hour, he had finally found Ryou's hiding spot.

Said boy was now sitting in the grass, under a large Oak tree playing with some of the twigs that had fallen of the tree.

Ryou probably wanted some time for himself… to think about things.

Yugi sighed disappointed. He had hoped that something exiting would happen. Something that would make this boring day, more alive.

And that something happened…

Just when Yugi had turned his back to leave, he heard Ryou let out a exited squeal. When he turned around he was caught by surprise.

There was Ryou, now hugging a…a…DEMON! The demon returned the hug and whispered soft words in Ryou's ear. Making Ryou giggle.

Ryou looked up at the demon fondly, his emerald green eyes filled with love, and gave him a kiss on the lips. The demon gladly accepted the kiss, turning it more passionate, making Ryou moan softly.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. Ryou, of all angels had fallen in love with a _demon_? He had never thought Ryou would do something like that. Everyone who new Ryou long enough, would know that Ryou hated people, who did something illegal.

Yugi couldn't help but be jealous. He always wanted to have someone that loved him, like the way the demon loved Ryou. 'If only Yami liked me like that…' he thought bitterly.

He was very aware that he knew a big secret, a secret that could cost someone's life. Or a demons life…

Yugi looked back at the couple. They had both fallen asleep under the large Oak tree, hugging each other, with their wings around each other.

It was almost cute. _Almost_. An angel and a demon shouldn't be together…so why did Ryou do it…?

Yugi flew back, leaving the angel and demon alone. He didn't know what to think of it. Surely, he was happy Ryou fond his love. Ryou was just as clumsy in love as he was, but why did he fall in love with a demon?

It would never work out. If they where caught, it could cost them their lives…so why where they so careless about it?

His thoughts came back to Yami. If only Yami would look at him, the same way the demon did with Ryou… but no, Yami only looked to Seto that way. His only hope was that Seto wouldn't feel the same way.

'Maybe Yami would be interested in you, if you had something important to tell…' Hmm… that could work.

Seto always talked with Yami, about his trainings lessons, the dope-heads that walked around the centre, and about his little brother.

'But what can I say… what would be interesting enough for Yami…' Yugi thought looking up at the sky, as if it could help him.

'Maybe I could tell about Ryou's secret…..WHAT! what am I thinking about? I would never do that to Ryou!' Yugi was shocked by his thoughts.

'Ryou would hate me if I do, I can't do that to my best friend…!... can I?'

'But Yami would find you interesting… and what Ryou is doing is illegal, it would never work out…'

'NO I WONT DO IT, Ryou is my best friend, even if he's in love with a demon…' Yugi thought.

But the thought didn't leave Yugi's head…

Not when he lunched with Seto the next day, or when he and Ryou were making potions, or when he stared at Yami…

What would be wrong with telling Yami? It would never work out with the demon and Ryou. It could cost them their lives. And how is Ryou so sure the demon wont leave him, as soon as he fond something new…?

After all, you never knew with demons…they could be heartbreakers, and leave you alone, sobbing on the ground like a child…

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_The next day…_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

When healing school was over, Ryou probably went to the place where he always met the demon.

And while Ryou was away, Yugi went to the training centre to see Yami. As always was Yami sitting in the back of the training rooms flirting with Seto.

He was going to tell Yami, about Ryou's secret. It would be the best for Ryou, the demon would only break his heart, wouldn't he…? Of course he would…

As he walked over to Yami, he felt his courage slipping. What would Yami do after he told him…

"Good morning master Yami" He said softly.

"Good morning Little one"

"Um…u-hh…M-master Y-Yami, I got something to tell you…something important…"

_…Scene Change… _

There. He had told it. He had told Ryou's secret.

Yami had looked at him, more than pleased, told him he was a good student, and even looked him in the eye. With interest.

So why did he feel so bad… he had chosen for the right thing…didn't he? Suddenly Yami didn't seen so important anymore…

Yami had sent guards to the place where Ryou and the demon where.

Fifteen guards to be precise. And when they came back with a struggling demon, and a sobbing Ryou, there were only eight of them left.

When Ryou had wiggled himself out of the grasp of one of the guards, he quickly latched himself to the bounded demon, hugging him.

"B-Bakura… Oh God Bakura… I'm so sorry… This is all my fault…" Ryou sobbed softly in the demon's (who was named Bakura) chest.

Yugi choked back a sob, every word Ryou said was like a knife trough his heart.

He was a monster… How could he do this to his best friend?

Bakura was being taken away from the sobbing angel, to the jail. While he and Ryou had to wait in a room, with a beautiful clock.

"You will see the demon, in the court room real soon, _angel_" One of the guards spat to Ryou, who shrank back in return.

They sat there for a long time, and as always time flew by fast.

Yugi felt guilty, every time he looked at Ryou, his heart broke. Ryou was looking so unhappy that he almost didn't look like the Ryou he had known. The beautiful green eyes where full of sadness and pain.

_**DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…**_

On the clock in the room, it was already eight o 'clock. And Ryou was being let into the court room.

Guilt was tearing Yugi's heart away. How could he be so selfish? I hadn't worked like he planned. Yami still didn't love him, and he had lost his best friend. No doubt that Ryou was going to be a slave, and the demon would probably be killed…

Suddenly the door was opened, and Seto and Yami came out of the court room along with some guards and Ryou and Bakura.

Yami was looking pleased with himself, and Yugi had the sudden urge to whack that smirk of his face. He no longer liked Yami. He was mean, evil and sadistic. What in God's name did he like about him anyway!

Yugi saw that Ryou and Bakura where sleeping, as they where taken away by the guards. What would happen to them?

When Yami was out the room Yugi immediately talked to Seto.

"Seto— Uhh, I mean master Seto, what is going to happen to Ryou and the demon?" Yugi asked panicking.

When Seto had explained, what Yami's deal with the demon was, and that now he and Ryou where send to earth, Yugi broke down in tears.

Yugi was suddenly surprised when he was being hugged from behind.

"Shh… don't cry Yugi, I know you hate to lose a good friend, but you did the best thing you can do" Seto said comfortingly, holding him close.

Yugi couldn't hold back anymore and sobbed loudly into Seto's chest, letting himself be comforted by the older male.

Seto was so nice to him…but he would never love him back… would he?

Yugi cried until he fell asleep into the elder's arms, sighing softly. How long until he saw his friend back again…

…_End Flashback…_

Yugi looked up from the grassy field where he had seen the demon and Ryou before…he now looked at the Oak tree, drying his eyes from tears.

Yugi had made his decision. He was going to earth.

He stood up and began to fly to the Heaven gate. He was going to make up for his mistakes.

With new courage Yugi flew even faster until he reached his goal. The heaven gate. He snuck past the guards and flew into the clouds trough the gate.

Down to earth…

"Don't you worry Ryou, I'm gonna bring you and Bakura together again" Yugi said exited.

"Watch out for Matchmaker Yugi"

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_Looks at chapter_) OH MY GOD its soooo long…

DCatlover: Wow O.O

Catlover: Please don't expect this every time, I worked my ass of, for this.

DCatlover: So this is Yugi's reason…

Catlover: Yup! I wanted to do the Yugi Flashback, and Ryou and Bakura's life on earth. But I couldn't do the last part. I didn't expect to make the Flashback so long…

DCatlover: (_uninterested_) A-Hah…

Catlover: And there are going to be more couples XD

DCatlover: So Seto loves Yugi?

Catlover: Yes, but Yugi doesn't know it. He will know later though. That is, IF I want to X3

DCatlover: Whatever…

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

…

…

…

…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	3. The Life on earth

**Summary:** Ryou is an angel, Bakura is a demon. They are in love with each other, but what will happen when their love is not accepted in both races. BxR, MxM SxY Yaoi

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody! XD

DCatlover: Hello!

Catlover: (_squeezes the live out of DC_) I GOT REVIEWS :'D YAY

DCatlover: (_looks blue_) Help… air…

Catlover: Okay time for the review responses!

**Review responses:**

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

(_Hands you a box of tissues_) Awww… you cried again. Don't worry this chappie will be much more happy! Hehehehehe… don't worry I cry at everything too… I even cried when I watched the 'Titanic' even when I had only seen the last part… (BTW I dedicated a story for you and three other reviewers, please read?)

**To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru:**

Hmmm… I don't know if Matchmaker Yugi is a good idea, or a bad idea… I think a bad idea, but maybe, our lovely Seto can help him (_Winks_) I'm glad you like the grammar, I really did my best on it. O Yeah… My brother is my beta reader…

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

I'm glad you liked the whole love triangle, tough it was hard to write… BTW I dedicated a story for you and three other reviewers, please read?)

**To amanda.p.: **

Hey hello! I'm happy you like this story too! Hmmm… I didn't really update soon… but I still get my cookie right…? BTW I liked the poem, from the review from A kiss from the waiter!

**To Mana-the-Authoress:**

Whoa… don't hurt little Yugi!

Yugi: Eep!

Seto: Grrrr…

Catlover: (_is eating the chocolates_) Mmmm… chocolates… my fave! X3

DCatlover: (_is eating toast_) Yum!

Enjoy tah UPDATE XDD

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh, that's why I'm writing fan fiction.(note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: This story contains Yaoi, so no like, no read.

**Note:** "Blah" is speaking

'Blah' is thinking…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_Yugi had made his decision. He was going to earth. _

_He stood up and began to fly to the Heaven gate. He was going to make up for his mistakes._

_With new courage Yugi flew even faster until he reached his goal. The heaven gate. He snuck past the guards and flew into the clouds trough the gate._

_Down to earth…_

"_Don't you worry Ryou, I'm gonna bring you and Bakura together again" Yugi said exited._

"_Watch out for Matchmaker Yugi" _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!_

Bakura groaned, while hiding his head under the covers. The sun was already shining brightly into the normally dark room…

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!_

A pale hand snuck out of the dark blue covers to grab the annoying alarm clock that stood on the nightstand, and threw it at the wall…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp………_

A satisfied sigh came from under the dark blue covers.

Silence…

"BAKURA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF YOUR BED. YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL"A screechy voice yelled from downstairs, which belonged to his mother.

Bakura groaned again, as his puffy white head came out under his blue covers. "SHUT UP WOMAN, I'TS TOO FUCKING EARLY!"

Bakura looked moodily at his broken alarm clock. That would be buying a new one…again…

Suddenly the door went open and a small boy walked inside Bakura's room. The boy had messy brown hair with golden locks in it. His face didn't look that innocent…

It was quite the opposite…

"Yo Cotton-ball! Mom wants you to get your lazy ass out of bed" the boy snorted as he looked bored at the dark blue mob of covers.

Bakura snorted. "Shut up squirt, I'm trying to sleep" he said as he laid down again, pulling the covers over him.

"Ohh… _Really_…?" The boy said grinning innocently…**_not_**… "Then you don't mind if I take these" he said as he quickly stormed out of the room.

"RANII-YOU GET THE _FUCK _BACK WITH MY COVERS" Bakura yelled as he ran after his little brother (who was called Ranii-you).

"Hahahahaha! Try to catch me first Cotton-ball!" Ranii-you yelled happily as he ran trough the house as fast as his little feet could take him (which was pretty fast).

"Ranii-you! I'm serious get back!" Bakura slurred out while waggling behind his little brother… 'Damn… how can he be so hyper at this Ra dammed hour' he thought bitterly as his still sleep fogged mind ordered his legs to run faster after his younger brother.

Ranii-you only giggled as he reached the bottom of the stairs, running into the kitchen where, their mother was peacefully eating breakfast.

Ranii-you suddenly yelped as he felt two pale hands pick him up and lift him from the ground. He tried to wiggle his small legs to break free, but it was no use.

"Hey let me go!" Ranii-you yelled as he struggled into Bakura's iron like grip.

"Hehehehehe… No" Bakura smirked triumphantly as he held the wiggling child.

"HEY! That's not fair! Lemme go, Lemme go, Lemme go!"

"Hmmm… Life's never fair, my dear little brother…" Bakura said grinning widely as Ranii-you pouted, looking moodily at the wall.

Suddenly their mother broke into the conversation. "Aahhh… Bakura! I'm glad you're awake, now go change yourself and eat breakfast with us" She ordered calmly as she took a sip of her freshly made coffee.

"But mom—" Bakura protested.

"No buts, now go change. Chop chop!" Bakura's mother clapped in her hands to make her point.

(**A/N:** My mother always says Chop! chop! When she wants me to hurry up. It's _so _annoying U.U;;)

"Yea, Yea don't get your panties in a knot. I'm going already" Bakura grumbled as he made his way back to the stairs, and putting Ranii-you down.

"Hey Bakura" Ranii-you called teasingly as Bakura was halfway the stairs. "I guess you where right, life isn't fair"

His mother and Ranii-you both laughed, as a grumbling Bakura walked angrily to his bed room, muttering about evil mothers and bratty little brothers.

When Bakura was inside his room again he pulled some clean clothes from his closet and put them on. Of course **_NOT_** his uniform like he was supposed too. No he put on his favourite black muscle shirt that said 'You suck, and I don't' and some nice black leather pants, with made him look ever-so-sexy.

Suddenly Bakura's attention was fixed on a photograph that stood on his nightstand (were his alarm-clock used to be too…).

He grabbed the photograph. On it, his mother, Ranii-you and he were sitting on a bench at some theme park eating an ice-cream. That was already three years ago…

Bakura sighed. It sometimes bothered him that he had a bad memory…

Sometimes it was like he had met his mother and younger brother only two months ago… on all the photographs he had he could say the things had happened, but he never remembered what is was like.

It was like he didn't belong here sometimes… like he just walked in, and had been accepted in their family…

He didn't look like he was part of the family too. His hair was silvery-white while the hair of his father and mother where both brown. Their eyes where different too. His eyes where red-violet, while Ranii-you and his mother had sky blue eyes. He didn't remember the eyes of his father for he had died when he was five.

"Bakura you're going to be late again!"

Bakura's train of thoughts was abruptly stopped when his mother called for him. Deciding to think about his memory problems another time he went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

"Coming!"

When he was done with eating breakfast he grabbed his backpack and left the house to go to high-school-hell.

On his way he met his best friend Malik Istar. He and Malik had met each other when they had to do a project together. Even tough they both failed the project they where still being friends.

Malik had beautiful gold-blond hair and a nice tan, wile his eyes were a cool lilac colour that somehow seemed to suit him. He and his family had moved from Egypt three years ago.

But…

What Bakura didn't know was that his best friend was actually a Dark angel on the run for the angel court.

It was the same reason why he had befriend Bakura… he knew something that Bakura didn't know…

That Bakura was a Demon…

"Good morning Bakura! Decided to go to school today?" Malik ask grinning in a friendly manner.

"Yep" Bakura answered grinning too. "You know I just _have _to see _him_ today"

The both knew what Bakura had meant with _him_…

"So, you are going to stare at Ryou the whole day again" Malik said laughing while slapping Bakura's back in a friendly manner.

Bakura grinned. "Yep"

He thought about Ryou again… Ryou Tenshi…

Ryou had beautiful white hair that he sometimes put in a loose ponytail… those amazing emerald green eyes… a soft calm voice that sounded nice to his ears, and was nice to listen too…that beautiful lean figure…

Yes you could say that everything about Ryou was… _Heavenly_…

Suddenly a tanned hand waved in frond of his face, stopping his train of thoughts. "Hello earth to Bakura Akuma"

"Huh?" Bakura looked dazed grinning lazily.

Malik laughed. "Looks like I said the Magic-Ryou-Word didn't I?"

Bakura sighed. He knew that Ryou was just a new student and had only been on his school for a week, but Bakura couldn't help himself. He felt like he had known Ryou forever, and wanted to get as close to him as he could…

Of course it didn't take Malik long to notice that Ryou was an angel…

When they reached the school gates they saw a familiar white mob of hair walk to the school gates too…

"Good morning Bakura-kun, Malik-kun. How are you today?" Ryou's soft voice asked as he walked next to Bakura.

"We are fine Ryou-kun" Malik said for him and Bakura, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak…

Ryou smiled gently at Bakura as he said "I'm glad to hear that"

The gentle boy looked at his watch "Oh! Look at the time, I have to hurry for my piano lessons. See you two later" Ryou said as he began to hurry to his class.

Only Bakura noticed that the gentle boy gave a quick wink to him when he left…

Bakura sighed dreamily as he looked at the disappearing boy as he hurried to his class.

Quickly whipping the drool on the corner around his mouth, he thought…

'He drives me crazy……Ryou…'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…Meanwhile…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile in the daemon Realm, Bakura's boss, Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama was really looking pissed.

Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama was a fat round man, and very short for his age. The hairs on his head were greasy and had been slipped backwards in an unusual hairstyle. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a loooong time…

The wings on his back were unusually small, and looked shredded and torn to the bone. He would probably never fly again, but what gives when you where one of the most rich and powerful demons in the country…?

Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama was glaring angrily as he looked in to a crystal ball which gave a clearly image of his ex-captain, who starred longingly at a gentle looking boy (who looked a lot like the ex-demon himself).

His fat chins wiggled as he shook his head angrily, remembering something…

It hadn't been a long time ago since he had gotten a letter from heaven. The letter had been from one of the Head Angles, Yami. Yami wrote down that one of his most important captains Bakura, had made a deal with him…

A deal that would **_NOT_** come in handy for him. If he lost one of his most important captains, the soldier base that Bakura owned would be as helpless as new-born kittens…

…or in other words, gave _HIM_ a bad name…

Deciding to NOT watch patiently until a year would pass, Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama called one of his best soldier…

Hitting the button of the intercom service he yelled "MARIK GET YOUR ASS AT MY OFFICE NOW!"

…_With Marik…_

Marik sighed as he heard the loud voice over the intercom that echoed trough the whole building.

He sighed tiredly as he walked to his boss's office. What kind of dirty job would he have to do now…?

Letting a tanned hand go trough his platinum-gold hair, he walked trough the door of his master's office…

"What can I do for you Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama?" Marik said looking pretty bored.

"Ahh… Marik-san… you came" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said calmly.

"Yes, so what can I do?" Marik asked almost sounding impatiently.

"I have told you about Bakura haven't I?" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said, while his fat chins were wiggling again.

"Yes Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama" How could Marik not know. Not only he had seen it on the news, but Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama had told him three times already…

"I want you and someone else to go to Bakura and his little angel to stop any forming relationships, in anyway you can" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said evilly.

"Should I kill the angel?" Marik asked.

"No... We don't want to have heaven mad at us…"

"Then who shall be my partner in this quest?" Marik asked curiously as he saw Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama ponder……which was a rare sight indeed…

"Hmmm… I think that Commander Hidaki Misomu would be perfect" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said.

"WHAT?" Marik yelled angrily. "WHY HER, I HATE THAT BITCH!"

"You have no choice, she's already going with you. I accept no discussion" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said sternly shaking his head, his chins wiggling on the way.

"But why do I need someone to go with me! You know I can do it on my own!" Marik protested angrily.

"She's going with you because she's smart, hard working and can help you when you get crazy again" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama pointed out.

Marik sighed. Crazy. That's how they all like to call it…

Marik wasn't someone who would get crazy… he was a sane and reasonable man. But he had a decease that he had gotten on the day he was born…

Crazy, -or the Maradi decease, as it was called- was actually a decease that was very rare… every once in a while, Marik would act like he was a hyper three year old and would cause chaos everywhere he came…

But like all deceases, it had a medicine that would calm him down. Unfortunately for Marik the medicine was very hard to find… so Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama had found a different way to stop Marik's craziness…

Usually it would stop after two days or so, but Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama found out that if you kicked Marik hard enough, he would get better too.

Marik sighed defeated. "So when are we leaving" He asked.

"Tomorrow" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said calmly, as he leaned back in to his chair.

Marik sighed tiredly as the was walking out of Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama's office. He was going to rest now. He would probably leave early tomorrow…

"O, and Marik?" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said as he was almost at the door.

"Yes _Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama_?" Marik said trough gritted teeth.

"Don't kill each other... too much…" Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama said grinning sadistically as Marik fumed with anger.

Marik stormed out of the room, while trying to control his anger. He felt the sudden urge to go back and kill the man that was probably laughing his fat ass off right now.

If Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama hadn't had such a high rank, he would already have killed him with one slash of his dagger…

But then again…

Rumours had been said that Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama, was a loyal follower of the real devil. You would be definitely be killed if you killed Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama first…

Walking to his room, Marik began to pack some stuff he would be needing. Clothes, daggers and other thing he needed were randomly thrown in to a black briefcase.

He sighed. This was definitely going to be an hell of a trip…

He and Hidaki Had hated each other like forever…

Yeah… this would **_NOT_** be a nice trip…

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: Man I'm tired…

DCatlover: Yeah… me too…

Catlover: I'm going to do the same as I did in a 'Thief in the Night', I want at least eight reviews, if you want me to update…

DCatlover: See you… (_Yawn_) …soon…

Catlover: I'm going to sleep now… please tell me what you think about the OCs…

DCatlover&Catlover: BU-BYE! (_Both go to sleep_)

And remember I want eight reviews…

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

…

…

…

…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	4. Their first meeting

**Summary:** Ryou is an angel, Bakura is a demon. They are in love with each other, but what will happen when their love is not accepted in both races. BxR, MxM SxY Yaoi

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody :) I'm sorry for the long wait…

DCatlover: You're just slow… you already got enough reviews, and still you're just being a lazy ass…

Catlover: (T.T) I know, I know! Here are the review responses…

**Review responses:**

**To Mana-the-Authoress:**

Heeey! I'm glad you find this interesting, but don't worry now because here is the new update! 8D

**To amanda.p.: **

Thanks! X3 (munches on cookie) glad you liked the chappie

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

Er… I didn't dedicate this story to you but 'A kiss form the waiter'… But you already read that story. I'm happy you liked it! Hehehe… made you cry again… but in a good way! I'm glad you like Bakura's brother. He's evil…

**To ****Versailles and Phoenix**

Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**To Kura...:**

(_Hides in shame_) I know, I know! My English grammar sucks pretty badly… but I'm Dutch and English is pretty hard for me sometimes… I have a beta reader too! He my brother… but of course he's Dutch too… (Better in English than me anyways…)

**To Psycho Demon-Witch:**

Heey! Thank you for reading my fic:3 please enjoy the chapter!

**To silverwolf aka vash:**

"Will things work for Ryou and Bakura, he won't die will he?" You ask… Well that are some questions I can't answer to you, my dear friend… You will have to read yourself… Ohhh… I'm such a teaser! X3 I'm glad you like my story!

**To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru:**

Hey! A late review is better than none at all, and we've been all busy with our school life… Heheheh… 'whachamacallit' that made me laugh XD I don't think you're going to like Marik's companion… if Marik hates her than she must be bad. Teehee! X3 I know what you mean! Bakura's brother is _VERY_ evil in a non evilevil way!

**To Amakurikara:**

Eh? They have that kind of stories? What would be the fun if one of the two knows that he is an Angel/Demon? That would be too easy! And no fun either! Anyways… I'm glad you like the story, I'm always doing my best to be original!

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh, that's why I'm writing fan fiction.(note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: This story contains Yaoi, so no like, no read.

**Note:** "Blah" is speaking

'Blah' is thinking…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_Walking to his room, Marik began to pack some stuff he would be needing. Clothes, daggers and other thing he needed were randomly thrown into a black briefcase. _

_He sighed. This was definitely going to be a hell of a trip…_

_He and Hidaki had hated each other like forever… _

_Yeah… this would **NOT** be a nice trip…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…_Meanwhile… the next morning…_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Marik sighed as he grabbed the stuff he had packed. Still slightly drunk on sleepiness he waited at the point where hell would lead to earth trough a deep pipe-like hole.

He stared forward moodily, as he sat on his full trunk… he sighed again… waiting wasn't one of his favorite things…

He looked at the shadows that swirled around the pipe-like hole… his thoughts drifting to his job…

Why did he always have to do the dirty work? It seemed that Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama always had some dirty work for him… all the other Demons had better work than him, and probably got more money for it too.

For some reason Mister Yaziwachiuu-Sama hated him…

And that was probably the only reason that he had to work with Hidaki. GOD did he hate her. She was always bossy when they were alone, but if Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama came to check on them, she would always act so sweet it made him want to hurl.

Sometimes he liked to think that Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama and Hidaki were working together to make his already miserable life more annoying…

She and Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama always acted so nice together, and it looked like she was almost flirting with the fat man…

Yuck… only the thought about it, made him sick…

"Yo! Hell to Freak-face!" An irritated, but melodic voice yelled from the far.

Marik turned around to hear the flutter of wings behind him, he saw Hidaki flying not very far away from him. 'Oh hell… there's that bitch too…' He thought moodily as she flew closer.

Hidaki had short brown hair that stopped at her small shoulders. She was only about 12 inches tall, but then again… she was a Dark Demon fairy, and she always proudly concluded that she was very tall for a thousand year old Dark Demon fairy (she would look 16 to a human). Dark Demon fairies where small fairies that could cast magic too.

Her yellow-brownish coloured eyes always looked arrogantly at the world below her. That was one of the things Marik hated the most about her. She was so full of herself that she easily took over you, and she always made herself leader when they had to team up.

She wasn't ugly for a Dark Demon fairy, in fact many Demons found her very attractive. But the beauty she had on the outside, didn't count for the inside… the wings she had on her back were small and looked like a fusion between the wings of a butterfly and the wings of a Demon and always made a irritating buzzing noise as she flew past…

All in all, Marik hadn't found any reason to like her…

He glared at Hidaki as she flew above him, glaring back at him. "You're _late_ Commander Hidaki Misomu"

She looked arrogantly as her yellow-brownish eyes shined deeply. "Oh! I'm sorry" She said, but not really meaning it. "But I had to put on my make-up, there has -of course-, to be a pretty lady on our quest" She smiled evilly as Marik fumed in anger, he had waited THAT long for something that was not important.

Marik quickly stopped fuming in anger, and suddenly smirked. "A pretty lady? Where? I haven't seen one yet" His smirk got wider. "Did you?"

Hidaki glared at him. "_Yes _Marik, she's flying right above you, and if you don't shut your big mouth, she's going to cast some very nasty spell on you!" she said while grinding her teeth together in irritation.

Marik grinned evilly. "Oooohhh… feisty aren't we?"

"Just shut up Freak-face"

"Alright Pixie"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Hidaki yelled angrily as she tugged Marik's platinum blond hair, looking murderous.

Marik laughed. "Owe! Owe! Hahahahaha Owe!...You heard me…Pixie"

Hidaki always hated it, when Marik or just anybody called her a Pixie. In her eyes Pixie's where the most vile things that could ever cross earth, heaven or hell…

"Call me that again, and I won't hesitate to hurt you" Hidaki threaded as she glared at the platinum blond haired man.

Marik grinned. "Okay… I'll stop…" He began evilly…

"Pixie…" He mumbled softly after it.

"I heard that!"

"How did you hear that?" Marik asked quizzically as they walked towards the pipe-like hole that would bring them to earth…

Hidaki sighed. "Just shut up will you?"

"Whatever"

They both flew to the gates of hell to go to earth. Mister Yaziwachiuu-sama had already set some things down for them…

When they would be on earth, they would have to share an apartment with each other and they would be on the same school their victims would be.

They where supposed to get in contact with Ryou and Bakura and separate the two from each other, and if it was needed, even pretend to love one of the two victims…

Hidaki could feel the excitement burn in her. So what if she needed to work together with one of her sworn enemies? This mission was too good to be true! She could go to earth for the first time in her life, and could torture an Angel and that cursed Demon.

An evil laugh passed her beautiful red lips, as they both flew up the pipe-like hole to earth… where they would be a very big problem for two white haired boys…

(A/N: Okay… let me get one point clear… Hidaki is here for you readers to hate. She's kinda Mary-sueish as you all noticed… if you don't hate her now… you will later… and remember I made her for you to hate her… unless you like her so much… which I don't think so…)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Meanwhile back to earth… _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryou sighed happily as he sat in the music room of their school. He was sitting behind a beautiful black piano, playing a song absentmindedly as he was lost in thoughts… thoughts about one boy that couldn't just leave his head…

…Bakura Akuma…

Ryou smiled goofily as his thoughts drifted to Bakura for what had to be the fifteenth time in one hour…

He had known Bakura for four months already, and he was still happy for the fact that he met him… he closed his eyes, remembering their first time meeting each other…

…_Flashback…_

_Ryou walked quickly past the still sleepy students. He was getting late… and that on his first day… 'Ooohhh… I'm SO going to be late…' He thought desperately as he walked even faster…_

_But in his hurry Ryou didn't look out where he was going…_

_SLAM!_

"_AH!" Ryou yelled shocked as he toppled over, and felled on the only part of his body that had an airbag._

"_Hey watch whe—" A voice began. "Wait a second… what the hell…?"_

_Ryou looked up to see a tall youth, who looked oddly enough, a lot like him. Ryou's green emerald eyes met those of the youths… such a pretty violet-red colour… _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so clumsily sometimes" He muttered softly as he looked away from the pretty red-violet eyes… 'Why am I blushing…?' He asked himself, as he suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in the world…_

"_That's okay, it can happen to everybody" The tall youth said kindly as he offered his hand to the smaller boy._

"_T-thank you" Ryou stuttered as the warm hands of the taller youth pulled him upwards… Ryou slowly stood up…only to fall into the other boy's chest… such a warm, nice, and cosy chest… _

_Ryou stood up again, his face totally red from his blush… "I'm so sorry" He murmured, hiding his eyes behind his fluffy white bang to hide his embarrassment._

_The other boy let out a long rich laugh. "Don't worry about it, its okay!" He began happily. "Anyways, I'm Bakura Akuma, you're in my class right?" He said as he showed Ryou his schedule._

_Ryou looked at the schedule. "Yes, yes I am… I'm Ryou… Ryou Tenshi… it's nice to meet you Bakura"_

"_Nice to meet you too Ryou" Bakura said as he shacked Ryou's hand eagerly… letting Ryou enjoy the warmness of his hands._

_There hung a comfortable silence around them as they looked at each other for a while… _

_**BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! **_

_Until the bell rung… they both seemed to wake up from the spells they had cast upon each other… "OH shit! Where getting late for class" Bakura said as he took Ryou by his arm and literally dragged them to the classroom they needed to be…_

…_End Flashback…_

Ryou sighed again… he knew that from that moment he had fallen in love with Bakura… He just couldn't get rid of the feeling… he wanted to be close to Bakura… wanting to feel those strong muscular arms around him… to have those pretty red-violet eyes look at him fondly… and to have that low, but sexy voice tell him words of love…

Yes… you could say… Ryou had it bad…

Letting his fingers gently walk over the white ivory keys of the piano, he looked over to see Bakura talk to his best friend Malik…

Bakura noticed his stared and smiled at Ryou slightly, making Ryou blush and look back at the piano…

Bakura was so sexy when he smiled… Bakura was always sexy, now that he thought about it… and nice too. It was no wonder that Bakura had his own fan clubs… he was just irresistible…

"Nice song you are playing"

He had been so lost in his thoughts about Bakura, that he didn't notice that said man stood right next to him…

"Do you want to play together?" Bakura asked as he already began to sit next to Ryou.

"N-no, no I don't mind" He smiled shyly as Bakura's arm gently brushed against his. They both played together for a while, and when they where done their music teacher walked past them.

"Good work Mister Akuma and Mister Tenshi, you will both be great artists one day" Their teacher said as he gave both of them a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you sensei Tokimaka" Ryou said softly as he looked back to Bakura.

Ryou smiled shyly as he saw Bakura smile at him too. Suddenly Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou, putting him into a half hug. "Yes, we make a great team don't we Ryou?"

Ryou blushed gently again. "Yeah… yes we do" He looked trough the corner of his eye to see Malik smiling at them…

What did that mean…? Why did Malik smile at them like that…?

Deciding that he didn't care much, Ryou went to play some more songs with Bakura. He couldn't stop blushing as he thought about the arm Bakura had wrapped around him…

He didn't care if it was only to be friendly… he just liked to think that Bakura liked him _that_ way…

After playing some more on the piano, the bell rung, and it was time for their lunch break, Ryou, Bakura and Malik gathered together under a large oak tree… they just relaxed a bit and enjoyed the shade the tree gave while eating their lunches…

Ryou smiled as he sat next to Bakura. Bakura and Malik had a playful fight about what tasted better: school cafeteria food, or dogs hit.

It had been a perfect day for him… being so close to Bakura…

He sighed happily as he leaned against the old big oak tree… the tree remembered him of something… something he didn't know…

But he didn't want to think about that…

He felled his eyes gently began to fall down, as he listened the other boy's conversation sleepily…

This was the life… it was bliss…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…_Meanwhile… in heaven…_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"WHAT! HE WENT WHERE!" Seto screamed angrily, at one of the younger training Angels at the training centre.

The news about Yugi going to earth was spreading through heaven quickly. Everyone had heard about it, and now Seto did too…

Seto growled softly to himself. What did the little fool try to do? Didn't he know how dangerous earth could be? The young Angel was just too innocent and naive for his own good…

Getting of from his stool he walked to the younger training Angel. "Where did he head to? Tell me now!" He said angrily, as he had the urge to hurt someone… definitely not a good quality for someone with a high rank, like he had…

"R-rumours tell t-that he w-went to the same p-place the Angel Ryou and the Demon Bakura now live…" The younger Angels stammered as he tried to hide his eyes shyly to the Headmaster Angel.

"Good. I'll be leaving now…" Seto said almost so calmly that it was frightening…

Yami that had been sitting away from Seto, suddenly woke up from his daze when he saw the other Headmaster Angel walk away, stretching his big silvery wings. "Seto! Where are you going!" He asked shocked as he saw walked over to Seto quickly.

"Away" Seto said shortly.

"Where to? Tell me Seto!" Yami said angrily as he tugged on one of Seto's arms.

"That's none of your business. Now let go of my arm!" Seto snarled angrily as he pulled his arm back.

Suddenly Yami looked shocked… until shocked gaze turned into jealousness. "You are going behind that Yugi aren't you?"

Seto sighed as Yami glared at him hotly. "Yes… yes I am…"

"Why! He isn't worth it! Just let him stay on earth for a couple of months, maybe he'll even create a backbone too!"

Seto suddenly pushed Yami against the wall and punched him in his stomach. "Say that again and I _will_ hurt you" He warned lowly as his glare bore into Yami's eyes…

"Fine!" Yami said as Seto let him go again. He wiped the blood from across his chin, and looked glum as Seto flew away…

He sighed softly. He knew that it wasn't nice to say that to someone you barely knew… but… love does that to you…

"Seto……goodbye…" He said softly as he saw the black dot in the sky, the black dot that was Seto…

(A/N: Awww… I feel sorry for Yami now… believe me! I'm not a Yami hater… but I just don't like Yami x Seto, and I really wanted to couple Seto with Yugi… _Hug Yami_)

Seto flew trough the Heaven gates quickly as he got closer to earth. He flew invisibly through the clouds where to the place Ryou and Bakura were staying now…

After hours of looking, he found Yugi looking at the couple that where sitting under the big Oak tree, chatting happily with each other and with a platinum haired blonde boy…

"Hello Yugi" He said as he was behind Yugi…

Seto smirked in triumph as he saw the younger Angel stiffen and slowly turned around, his wide innocent violet looking shocked…

"Boo…"

"AH? Seto! What are you doing here!" The small Angel said shyly as he didn't look up to face the other Angel's glare…

"Hmmm… Well I can ask you the same question…"

Yugi gulped as he looked into Seto's cold blue eyes… he suddenly wished he never thought of the plan to come to earth…

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_Looks at chapter_) I'm not satisfied with this…

DCatlover: Didn't you think that it's good…?

Catlover: If I read it, I think its good… but I somehow have the feeling that something's missing…

DCatlover: Well… we will let the reviews decide if it was good…

Catlover: Yeah : ) I want ten reviews before I continue…

DCatlover: Isn't that much?

Catlover: I don't know… but it gives me time to update my other stories…

DCatlover: Okay… Well we will (hopefully) see you next time!

Catlover: Bye!

And don't forget… I want ten reviews!

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

…

…

…

…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
